Recently tampons having wound pledgets have become increasingly popular, particularly in Europe. These tampons are formed from a flat absorbent web which is rolled in a jelly roll type of configuration and compressibly set with or without the presence of heat. Examples of machines currently used for the manufacture of such tampons employ a shaping receptacle which fits around the tampon pledget as the pledget is wound. The machines, however, differ in the means for winding the tampon. One of these machines is made by Karl Ruggli AG, Fisibach, Switzerland. The Ruggli machine employs a two-pronged fork which engages one end of the web. The fork is rotated while the outside of the web is in contact with the shaping receptable to form a rolled cylindrical pledget. The other machine known as the Fulu and made by K. Fassbind-Ludwig & Co., Fulu Maschinenbau, Wugen, Switzerland utilizes a vacuum mandrel for holding one end of the web. As is the case with the Ruggli machine the web is rotated while a portion of the web which is to be the outer surface is in contact with the configuration-forming receptable.
Both of these machines have the advantage of rapidly forming a tampon from a web of absorbent material, the web being easily produced on conventional machinery. The tampon produced from both machines, however, suffers from the same disadvantage. After the tampon is used and withdrawal is desired the pledget tends to unwind. This unwinding, due to the exertion of withdrawal force on the string, produces an elongated twisted unsightly tampon which is messy to handle and difficult to withdraw. Attempts at minimizing the telescoping problem have included utilizing adhesive in localized areas so that during the winding and compressive setting of the tampon the adhesive will be activated. This step is complicated, and also could interfere with tampon absorbency.
It is also known that integrity of conventional absorbent cellulosic material which is used in a tampon of this construction, typically, can be increased by local compression, i.e. by embossing or contacting with needles. While this step has been attempted on the wound tampons during the winding process per se, its success has been limited.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,529--Lilaonitkul, et al. it has been proposed that the telescoping of wound tampons be minimized by the formation of the tampon in a truncated cone shape.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,330,257--Bailey it has been proposed in FIG. 21 of that patent to size the lower portion of the tampon with a liner such as glue in order to prevent expansion of the lower end when wet.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,721--Mathews it has been proposed that a tampon be formed from parallel fusible fibers that may be joined using a fusing string that traverses the fibers.
However, there remains a need for a low-cost, reliable method of forming a non-telescoping tampon utilizing the conventional fiber materials used in forming tampons.